Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a stereoscopic image display and a method for manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Examples of a method for implementing a stereoscopic image display include a stereoscopic technique and an autostereoscopic technique.
The stereoscopic technique, which uses a parallax image between left and right eyes of a user with a high stereoscopic effect, includes a glasses type method and a non-glasses type method, both of which have been put to practical use. In the glasses type method, left and right eye images each having a different polarization direction are displayed on a direct-view liquid crystal display panel or a projector in a time-division manner, and a stereoscopic image is implemented using polarized glasses or liquid crystal shutter glasses. In the non-glasses type method, an optical plate such as a parallax barrier for separating an optical axis of the parallax image between the left and right eyes is generally installed in front of or behind a display screen.
A patterned retarder film alternately mixes the left eye image and the right eye image, thereby displaying the stereoscopic image in an interlace manner. For this, light passing through odd-numbered lines of the patterned retarder film is converted into right circularly polarized light, and light passing through even-numbered lines of the patterned retarder film is converted into left circularly polarized light. Hence, the patterned retarder film separates the image displayed on the display panel into the left eye image and the right eye image.
A black stripe is formed between the odd-numbered line and the even-numbered line of the related art patterned retarder film to increase a vertical viewing angle. However, the black stripe results in a reduction in a transmittance when a two-dimensional (2D) image is displayed. Hence, a luminance of the stereoscopic image display is reduced. Accordingly, the improvement of the black stripe is required.